Take It Or Leave It
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Dean and Sam encounter a girl with gifts like Sam's when they accidentally run her over with the Impala. When they discover that her powers are different than anything they've encountered before, will it be enough to let her join the Winchester team? Will this special girl be able to heal Sam's heart after Jess and maybe unfreeze Dean a little?


It had almost been like she appeared out of nowhere.

Sam was driving the Impala down a deserted stretch of highway in Missouri; it was late, he was tired, his attention wandered a bit, and suddenly she was there.

He slammed on the brakes, but still didn't stop in time. The stop threw Dean forwards into the dash, effectively waking him up.

Sam looked up. The girl was gone.

"The fucking hell, Sam?!" Dean swore, holding his neck. Sam ignored him and practically dove out of the Impala.

Sure enough, just under the front of the car, a thin blonde girl lay.

"Shit! We hit someone!" Sam yelled to Dean.

"What?" Dean asked, getting out. "Where the hell did she come from? This is the middle of fucking nowhere!"

Sam pressed his fingers to her neck, feeling for a pulse. It was fast and fluttery. He checked her breathing and laid a hand on her forehead.

"We've gotta get her to a hospital, Dean. I'm no doctor, but she seems awfully feverish."

"All right, check her for injuries before you move her." Dean replied, circling around and opening the back door of the Impala and beginning to clear some of their crap off the seats.

Sam looked the girl over and did a quick pat down before checking her head. Weirdly enough, she didn't have a single mark on her. He picked her up, being sure to cradle her neck. She was astonishingly light. Not normal. He walked around to the open door of the Impala and Dean helped lay her down across the back seat.

"I'll drive." Dean said. "It'll be a couple hours." Sam nodded and got in the passenger side, unable to keep from looking in the backseat.

"She'll be fine. We'll drop her at the next hospital, get some grub, find a hunt and crash." Dean reassured him.

"I hope you're right." Sam replied, buckling his seatbelt and closing his eyes.

* * *

"Yo. Sammy, wake up." Dean's whisper woke Sam in an instant. The dash clock read 6:20, it was already light out. They were pulling into the lot of a small hospital.

"Where are we?" Sam asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Hibbing." Dean replied. Sam nodded and looked in the backseat. The blonde girl was still out cold.

"I saw a motel on our way in. We'll stake out there once we drop the broad off." Dean said, manouvering the car into a space by the emergency room door. Sam got out and stretched, his lower back kinking up. He pulled open the back door of the impala, wincing as it squeaked loudly.

"Need to oil this thing, Dean." Sam said. Dean peered at him over the roof of the car, giving him the 'I-don't-think-so-punk' look.

Sam huffed another sigh and gently began pulling the blonde girl out of the backseat. In the early morning light, he could see that she was young; maybe a little younger than him. She had delicate features and clear skin. Very beautiful, nice clothes too. A flash of metal from her collarbone caught his eye.

"Hey Dean, look at this." He pulled the pendant out from the folds of her flannel shirt.

His brother walked around to peer over his shoulder.

"Huh. That's weird."

The shiny metal of the silver pendant glinted in the morning sun. It featured a crescent moon with a sapphire embedded in the center of it.

"It's definitely something up our alley." Dean continued, reaching out for it. Sam saw his underhanded attempt to feel the girl up and slapped his hand away.

"It doesn't look like witchcraft, but maybe..." Sam trailed off, studying the girl's face.

"I hate witches." Dean growled.

Sam tentatively pulled up the girl's top lip. No scars. Not a vampire.

"Okay, well let's dump our mystery girl in a gurney and wait 'till she wakes up." Dean said. Sam nodded and picked the girl up, surprised once again by her light weight.

The receptionist of the tiny hospital gave a little gasp and ran to get the doctor as they walked in. The lobby was tiny and deserted.

"Oh good, we missed the breakfast rush." Dean said, grinning. Sam frowned.

Footsteps sounded in the hall, and the Doctor burst in, followed by a nurse pushing a gurney and the receptionist. Sam gratefully set the girl down.

"We were out on the interstate and she ran under our tires. Doesn't seem to be hurt though." Dean said. Sam nodded.

"Well, thank goodness you two thought to bring her to the hospital. Occasionally we have people run over in the countryside and folks don't even think to bring them in." The Doctor said before helping wheel the gurney back into the ER.

"If you'll just come over here to sign some paperwork.." The receptionist said sweetly. Dean gave her a flirtatious smile and went to the counter. Sam looked around, his eye falling on a newspaper in the waiting area. He sat down and pulled the paper towards him, opening it up to the obituaries.

Immediately, the page caught his attention. Several men missing without a trace? From public areas at night? That sounded right up their alley. Sam got up and went to Dean.

"I don't know if we'll stay in town, doll. But maybe you and I could catch a drink at the local watering hole." Dean was saying to the receptionist, barely looking at what he was writing on the forms. He looked at Sam as he walked up.

"Or maybe my brother will say that I can't have any fun and we have to leave before nightfall." Dean teased, clapping Sam on the shoulder.

"On the contrary, _Dean,_ I think it would be a marvelous idea to stay a few days. We can check on the girl and find some stuff to keep us occupied."

Dean grinned, winking at the receptionist, who blushed and looked away.


End file.
